windowsphone7fandomcom-20200214-history
Mango
Windows Phone 7.1 is a major software update for Windows Phone, the new smartphone OS by Microsoft. It was announced on May 24, 2011 - when Microsoft gave an in-depth preview of the update which is scheduled to be released in mid-October. Despite the while speculation, Microsoft did not announce the official name for this update yet. Features A partial list of known features: Messaging and social integration *Twitter and LinkedIn integration in the People hub. *Groups: organize contacts by groups which can also be pinned on the start screen. *Contact cards now include all the contacts conversation history (SMS, emails, MMS, Messenger, etc.) *Facebook Places check-in support. *Windows Live Messenger and Facebook Chat integration. *Threads: all messaging communication organized in a single thread (Messenger, SMS, MMS). *Threaded email conversations support. *Outlook tasks support. *Facebook events integrated into the calendar. *Linked email accounts: multiple email accounts can be combined and linked into one inbox. *Built-in voice-to-text/text-to-voice functionality, which will allow for hands-free texting or chatting. *Server search for Exchange. *Complex (alpha-numeric) PIN support. *Information Rights Management support for emails and Office documents. Search / Bing *Bing Vision: barcode, covers, posters, products scanning and OCR text translation. *Bing Audio / Music: Shazam-like audio recognition. *Bing Local Scout: "around me" business and POI locator. *Bing Quick Cards: product/media information, reviews. *Bing Search: indoor maps (US only), image search results, third-party app integration. *Bing Maps: turn-by-turn navigation, voice guidance. Office *Skydrive and Office 365 documents sync (PDF also supported). *Excel Mobile now supports adding additional macro functions. *Microsoft Lync support via downloadable app. Photo management *People / Groups gallery with Skydrive and Facebook sync. *People tagging in the photos with Skydrive and Facebook sync. *Photo auto-fix - automatically improves sharpness, brightness, etc. *Pictures tile is now animated. *Video sharing via MMS, Facebook, and email. Multimedia *Zune SmartDJ mix support. *Artist picture now displays on lock screen when music is played. *UI change of the media controls on the lock screen. *Ability to control video aspect ratio during playback. *Single music track repeat without having to pin it on the start screen. *Podcast downloads / subscriptions over the air (US only). *Open / play media content by voice. Marketplace *Revamped Marketplace UI and search. Camera *UI changes (new icons + added arrow icon on the lower left of the viewfinder to indicate camera roll). *Settings are now saved when the Camera application is closed. *Disable/enable shutter sound. Games *Redesigned Games hub with integrated 3D avatar and avatar customization. *Friends and achievements now integrated in the hub. Internet Explorer 9 Mobile *Hardware-accelerated rendering. *Support for HTML5 video and video playback. *Background HTML5 audio playback. *Geolocation support. *New JavaScript engine. *New UI with URL bar at the bottom of the screen. *URL bar is now available in landscape mode. Other changes *Battery saver: phone automatically disables power consuming services and applications running in the background if the battery is low. *Ringtone manager with custom and downloadable ringtones. *Search icon and quick jumplist added to the application list. *Support for 16 new languages. *East Asian handwriting recognition. *Support for new languages and emoticons in on-screen keyboard. *Hidden WiFi network support. *Qualcomm MSM7X30 and MSM8X55 support. Development API changes and additions *Third-party application multi-tasking and fast application switching. *Support for background tasks and services/agents. *Expanded live tiles that can be updated without network connection and can have content displayed on the front and back. *App Connect: third-party applications can integrate with Bing search, have multiple live tiles, and can link deep into various parts of the application directly. *Optional 32 bit color support for Silverlight applications with hardware dithering. *Silverlight 4 support. *Silverlight + XNA support in the same application screen. *Raw camera feed access for third-party applications. *New sensor API combines compass, gyroscope, and accelerometer. *Improved Listbox control with better scrolling performance. *Improved WebBrowser control with IE9 rendering engine and system-wide cookies access. *Clipboard API. *Hardware-accelerated video decoding in the MediaPlayer control. *TCP/IP and UDP sockets support. *Embedded database with LINQ (based on SQL Server Compact 4.0 engine, but without direct SQL execution). *Background file transfer agent. *Generational garbage collector from .NET 4. *NEON/SIMD support for XNA applications. Category:Windows Phone devices Category:2011 introductions Category:Smartphones Category:Multi-touch mobile phones